Punks
by Blankwolf
Summary: the chicks are out and ready to fire up their motorcycles and be gone on a adventure of a life time.


1PUNKS

Disclaimer: ...... you can't make me.

Lawyer: yes I can if you don't want to be sued

Me: fine, fine, so be it, I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it are you happy now?

Lawyer: :::nods::

Me: bite me you egotistic jerk. We should hang a bell around your neck cuz you are such a cow.

Chapter OneKagome sat in the back row of Ms. Turkeyneck's science class, she was so tired of sitting in this class everyday for sixth period. '_What am I supposed to do here ....... this class sucks........'_

"Ms. Kagome, do you know the middle elements out of the the ten elements that surround this world," Turkeyneck eyed Kagome with the wicked knowledge that she had just caught her off guard...........

"Fire, water, wind, and earth." came a voice from the door way. Kagome looked away from the strong stare from Ms. Turkeyneck Barns. She looked in the doorway and there stood a chick with long black hair with blue,green,red and silver strikes. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and black tanktop with screw you on the front. She also had net gloves and black boots..... the first thought that came to Kagome's mind was '_we're going to be best friends' ._

Inuyasha who was now kagome's punk boyfriend leaned over to his brother Sesshomaru who was staring at the chick in the door way like she was one of those bug lights and he was the bug. "Looks like some one fell in love with a human after all...."

"Shutup Inuyasha, she.....she"

"You might want to close your mouth your drooling." Inuyasha let out a laugh , sat back and put his arm around Kagome.

Ms.Turkey looked the girl up and down in disgust, "um, Welcome to my science class Ms. .....Sango is well you correctly answered the question thank you please take a seat beside Sesshomaru."

Sango nodded and strolled to the back of the room where Sesshomaru,Inuyasha,and Kagome.were sitting. "Hi" Sango sagged into the seat beside Sesshomaru. _' great the first good thing that happen to me today I get to sit with punks like me...'_

Fifteen minutes later after the on going drown of the teacher the dismissal bell rang and Sango was out the door before the teacher was able to stop her. She bust through the main doors and ran down to her black motorcycle that she happened to have green flames painted on last summer.

"Hey chickie , ... wait up"

Sango turned around to see the girl that sat behind her in science class. This was the first time she was able to get a good look at her. She had dark denim jeans, black boots , net gloves and a ripped tanktop shirt with a black wolf on the front . She also had silver and blue strikes in her black ebony hair.

"What do you want?"

"to invite you to come to a bar with me and my friends."

"I don't drink."

"Neither do I but I go to hang out and play pool and stuff. By the way I'm Kagome."

"Sango, sure why not after listening to turkey's gobble all day it will be fun to hang with some guys."

"No kidding. Well meet me at the front gates in two minutes."

"Ok"

Chapter Two

A few minutes later she was on her bike at the front gates of the hell hole they call high school waiting for Kagome and her poise. Out of the corner of her eye she saw three motorcycles pull up all with helmet covering their faces like hers. One of the rides stopped in front of her and threw of their helmet with her hair waving in the wind kagome nodded and put her helmet on and speed away with the two other cyclers following right at her heels. Sango sighed and hit the gas and was off. She had one of the best bikes in the world but it was still hard to keep up with the outher bikers. Finally after thrity minutes down th back roads sango pulled up in to a country club of some sort.

Kagome took of her helmet and smiled at Sango then looked at the other riders as they took of their helmets. The other riders had long silver hair both had fangs and long claws. The one with the red flamed bike had dog ears but the one with the lighting on his bike had some sort of markings on his face.

"Sango, I would like you to meet Sesshomaru And Inuyasha." said Kagome happily walking over to Inuyasha who put his arm around her waist . Sango took of her helmet letting down her long black hair. She felt a little ocward for the guy named Sesshomaru was staring at her. ' great now I feel relaxed but he is very intresting to me'


End file.
